


We should do this again sometime

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Haikyuu!! Dates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Crying, Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Restaurants, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama go out to dinner and Kageyama is very oblivious.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	We should do this again sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night instead of sleeping. Just them being idiots, as usual.  
I have no idea where I got the motivation. Enjoy!

Kageyama was getting impatient. Hinata was already 10 minutes late. How long did it take to get changed anyway?  
A few minutes later, Hinata arrived, out of breath.  
“Alright Kageyama, let’s go!”  
The two of them had agreed to go to dinner together after practice that day. Hinata had a bad habit of being late and Kageyama had been close to ditching this whole thing. It was Hinata who had asked him to come anyway, and he couldn’t say no to the bubbly, orange-haired boy even if he tried.  
So now he was stuck going to dinner with his friend. Not that Kageyama minded, not at all.  
He had been feeling a lot more generous towards Hinata recently. Maybe it was because of the change in Hinata’s attitude lately or maybe because Kageyama was just feeling nice.  
The two boys walked in silence, both too nervous to start a conversation, but for very different reasons.  
When they got to the restaurant, Kageyama instinctively opened the door for Hinata.  
They went inside and Kageyama sighed deeply. The restaurant was a little fancier than he was used to, and he looked at Hinata to make sure it was the right place.  
Hinata smiled up at him and went to talk to the host.  
The host led them to a small table at the back of the restaurant. Hinata sat down first and hung his coat over the back of his chair.  
Kageyama waited until Hinata had sat down and was comfortable before sitting down himself. He picked up the menu and stifled a yell. The prices were insane.  
“Kageyama?” Hinata said quietly. “You don’t have to worry about the prices, this is my treat.”  
Kageyama stared at him in disbelief. “Are… are you sure?  
Hinata nodded firmly.  
“Oh. Okay.”  
Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that Hinata was acting different. He pushed the thought away and scanned the menu. He decided to get the pork curry and put his menu on the table.  
When the server came, Hinata and Kageyama were having a quiet conversation about the team’s practice that day.  
The server took their menus off the table. “What would you like today?”  
Hinata spoke up first. “I’ll have the tonkotsu ramen, please. Kageyama?”  
“Um, I’ll have the pork curry, thank you.”  
The server nodded and left. Hinata started fiddling with his napkin. Kageyama cleared his throat.  
“Hinata, is everything okay? You don’t seem-”  
Hinata shot up from his chair. “What? No, everything’s fine! I’m fine!”  
“Sit down, dumbass, I was just asking.”  
Hinata sank back into his chair, pouting.  
This is just getting more and more awkward, thought Kageyama. Why did he even invite me here?  
“Hey, Kageyama-”  
“I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me!” Kageyama got up from the table and went to the bathroom. There, he locked himself in one of the stalls and let out the breath he had been holding.  
Why was he getting so flustered? It was just Hinata.  
He splashed cold water on his face and went back to the table just as the server arrived with their food.  
Kageyama sat down and they started eating. Hinata finished his food first and sat quietly watching Kageyama eat.  
Kageyama noticed Hinata’s face was red. He raised an eyebrow and pushed his glass of water towards his friend.  
Hinata looked at him confusedly then slowly took a sip of water. He seemed to calm down and Kageyama was immediately more relaxed now that his friend was.  
He finished his food a little while later and the server came to take their plates.  
The two boys sat there awkwardly. Kageyama bit his lip.  
“Hey, Hinata, I have to ask… Why’d you invite me here? Was there something you needed to talk about?”  
Hinata was taken aback. “Well, you see, um…”  
He sighed. “Ugh, I’m so obvious. Sorry, Kageyama.”  
Kageyama was confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t torture me.”  
“Hinata, what do you mean?” Kageyama looked at his friend with concern.  
Hinata shook his head in disbelief. “Are you really this dumb? Wow…”  
“What? Hinata-”  
Hinata slammed his hands down on the table.  
“Idiot, I like you!”  
Kageyama stared at him. Hinata was breathing hard, face flushed. People in the restaurant were staring at them.  
“Hinata, please sit down. You’re causing a scene.”  
Hinata reluctantly sat down as angry tears started to spill from his eyes. Kageyama noticed. “Hinata, did you mean that?”  
“Of course I meant it, dummy! I’ve been so obvious about it, I can’t believe you didn’t notice. I mean, I did ask you out on a date.”  
“Wait, this is a date?” Kageyama buried his face in his hands. He had been so stupid.  
“Hinata, I’m so sorry. I…”  
The server put the bill on the table. Hinata quickly paid and grabbed his coat. Kageyama rushed after him. Hinata frowned.  
“I left my bike at school.”  
Kageyama sighed. “Let me… let me walk you.”  
Hinata didn’t object but walked way ahead of Kageyama.  
When they got to the school, it was past 6:30 and Kageyama knew his parents would be mad at him for getting home too late if he didn’t get back soon.  
Nevertheless, he stayed with Hinata as he got his bike.  
Hinata wheeled his bike out to the road with Kageyama walking behind him.  
They made eye contact for a moment before Kageyama looked down at his shoes. He felt terrible. When he looked up, Hinata’s face was inches from his.  
“Wha-?”  
Hinata closed the distance and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s for a second before pulling away.  
“Sorry. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”  
Kageyama was shocked but couldn't stop himself from grabbing Hinata's sleeve and pulling him in for another kiss. His lips were cold from the fall weather but his hands were warm.  
Hinata eventually broke the kiss, arms still around Kageyama's waist.  
He smiled. “I have to get going or my mom will be worried. But we should definitely do this again sometime.”  
He winked at Kageyama as he got on his bike and rode away, leaving his friend alone in the cold.


End file.
